Defending Woodstock Part 3
"Defending Woodstock Part 3" is the Twenty-forth episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc and the start of the season finale arc "Operation: Devastation" which will focus around the final battle against Groarke. Synopsis With the help of Zordon's son Zordron, the groovy rangers now have a fighting chance but will it be enough to take down the mighty Groarke The Conquer? Episodie Another blast fired as the villians laughed they felt they had one as meanwhile at San Fransisco Gene slammed his fist down onto the table. "DANG NABIT!" he snapped. "Is there nothing we can do to help?!" Gene questioned. "We can pray my friends." Jeremiah said as they all put their hands together. "Dear god all up in heaven, please give us a way to help our children in this battle with a great evil." Jermimah stated before suddenly they all heard a loud knock knock knock and looked over each other before Gene was the first to speak on this situation. "That is the quickest I have ever seen the good lord answer a prayer." Gene said slowly getting up and opening the door there stood a strange looking man and he almost looked magicial of some kind leaving Gene completely stumped. "Hello?" he asked. "Hello there good sir, I am Zordron, son of Zordon, the teacher of the man you know as Zeran Smith, I am looking for Gene Hampton and Shane Elis you two may hold the key to helping the rangers end this battle once and for all." The man explained as Gene slowly fully opened the door. "Yo I heard my name." Shane commented poping up from behind Gene. "I'm gene and this here is Shane Elis what can we do." Gene asked. "Zerak has broken some rules some very important rules that keeps the univurse in balance to keep his order a float and I intend to correct it will you help me?" Gene questioned Gene nodded before speaking. "Deliah get me Mary sue and my old slugger." Gene grinned as Deliah picked them up and handed them to Gene before Gene slowly handed the Slugger to Shane and spoke to the man who he was considering a son now. "Take this boy, something tells me you can put more use to it than I can." Gene commented as Shane took the bat adjusting the grip and grinned. "Alright, lets do this!" Shane stated as Zordron turned around. "Put your hand on my shoulder and hold on tight." He explained as Gene nodded before they teleported out of their, when they came to they were on the roofs around woodstock as Gene held his head shaking off the disyness from the teleportation having never teleported before it was rather new to the old veteran to say the least. "Ugh...okay WARN ME before we do that again." Gene grumbled. "Haha first time Mr. Hampton don't worry it gets easier." Shane grinned as Gene grumbled before suddenly, Tenga's and Putties appeared out of no where. "Don't worry Mr. H I got this FOUR!" Shane called smashing the base ball bat repeatedly against the Tenga's skulls before WHAM sending them flying away from them. "SWEEET homer!" Shane laughed. "Nice job Shane, you missed your calling in the MLB." Gene grinned as Shane laughed. "Eh who knows maybe one of my kids will pick it up." Shane said causing Gene to let out a laugh howling. "Alright now, when I open the shield over the morphin jammer you only got one shot at this Gene." Zordron explained as Gene readied his weapon before Zordoron pointed towards it and nodded. "Alright ready when you are." Gene stated as the man nodded waving his hand before removing the shield. "Eight Ball Corner Pocket!" He stated letting lose a bullet as it slid in before a huge KABOOM was heard as Zerak looked around from his hiding area. "WHAT?!" Zerak snapped. "HEY BUTCHER! YOU AINT CHEATING MY LITTLE GIRL OUT OF THIS WIN YOU OVERGROWN VARMINT YOU HEAR ME?!" Gene shouted. "HAMPTON!" Zerak screamed in rage. "FRANCINE ITS ALL YOU GIRLY!" Gene shouted as Francine slowly got up with her team. "Thanks Daddy Okay guys lets try this again, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS! POWER OF THE MORPHIN' GRID DAAAAAAO JIIIIIIIIN! "GROOVY RANGERS" They shouted as Francine lead off. "Its time to end this once and for all Women's Lib Girl, Francine Hampton RED RANGER!" Francine called out an explosion of red shooting up from behind her. "When this is over your gonna need someone to love Groarke, Winnie "Iris" Mckenzie! PINK RANGER!" Winnie called out as an explosion of Pink shot up behind her. "It's time to save the grooviness of Woodstock, Kaitlyn "Rose" Stevens, YELLOW RANGER!" Kaitlyn called out as an explosion of yellow shot up behind her. "The Blue Ranger is Born to be wild baby! Royce "Chains" Bulkmeier BLUE RANGER!" Royce shouted as an explosion of blue shot out behind him. "We're gonna leave you in a summer daze baby! Jeremy "The Man With the Plan" Gatts BLACK RANGER!" Jeremy called out as an explosion of black shot up behind him. "We are gonna stop you from setting the night of FIRE! Leon "Strings" Whatley! ORANGE RANGE!" Leon shouted as an explosion of Orange shot up behind him. "GROOVY RANGERS EXCUSE US WHILE WE KISS THE SKY!" They all shouted as multiple colored explosions shot up behind them. "WE END THIS NOW GROARKE! ZERAN TAKE CARE OF ZEDD!" Francine shouted as The Wizard nodded readying his staff. "WITH PLEASURE!" He stated as Zedd and Zeran's staffs colided. "POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted jumping in the air slicing at Graroke who batted her away. "POWER AX!" Jeremy shouted slicing at the Vultarian a few times before ducking out of the way. "POWER BOW FIRE!" Winnie shouted launching a few arrows towards groarke as he deflected them. "POWER MACE! FORE!" Leon shouted bonking Groarke on the skull. "POWER LANCE/POWER DAGGERS!" Royce and Kaitlyn called out slicing past Groarke as they jumped back, but something was off, they were doing next to nothing to Groarke. "Hold on a moment it's like nothing is even damaging him!" Royce exclaimed as Zeran and Zedd jumped back. "Now that you mention it...hey wait a moment, VULTARIANS DON'T EVEN LIVE THIS LONG!" Zeran snapped as Groarke laughed. "Oh? than why am I still alive Wizard.." Groarke grinned. "Yes why indeed.." Zeran growled in anger. "Rangers keep him busy. I need to check something." Zeran said as Francine and the others nodded charging back in hitting Groarke blow for blow and once they backed up once more Zeran was steaming. "YOU LITTLE CHEATER! YOU GOT THE SACRED WATERS OF ZENDARIA IN YOU!" Zeran snapped. Groarke let out a vultrian laugh at this. "YES! Your brother was very nice in giving me it, of course we have his followers to thank for retrieving it HAHAHAHA!" Groarke laughed. "SOOO THAT'S how you're still this young that explains a lot.." Zeran said before a trade mark smirk came across his face. "However, unfortunately for you I know JUST how to rectify this!" Zeran grinned. "Wha, Your bluffing!" Groarke snapped. "Your about to see Rangers, FORM THE POWER BLASTER!" Zeran shouted. "Got it Mr. Smith, LET'S PUT THEM TOGETHER GUYS!" Francine shouted as the other rangers got their weapons ready. "RIGHT!" They shouted. POWER AX! POWER BOW! POWER DAGGERS! POWER LANCE! POWER MACE! "POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted jumping in the air before placing the Power Sword on top of the weapon readying it to be fire. "GROOVY RANGERS!" They shouted and awaited for what Zeran had in mind for this little stunt of his. "SHADRA HEAVAY DRAINUS!" Zeran finally shouted a few moments of chanting as Groarke blinked before. "GAH WHAT IS HAPPENING-" He hissed as his youthful vultarian self began to wrinkle up and now in front of them stood an old bag of bones Vultarian who let out a cough. "NO...My restore youth." Groarke hissed. "Eww gross." Francine stated. "Ditto let's end this." Kaitlyn said. "Rest in peace Groarke FIRE!" Francine shouted as the power blaster launched connecting with Groarke sending him flying out of their eyesight and before Zeran could get a chance to celebrate Zeran had to block an attack from Zedd. "FOCUS ON ME YOU OLD COOT OR DID YOU FORGET ABOUT LORD ZEDD EMPEROR OF ALL I SEE!" Zedd snarled as the rangers all looked at each other in a "OHHHH SHIT" like look. Suddenly Zeran grabbed Zedd span him around in the air and slammed him down onto the ground before repeatedly stomping him. "WHO YOU CALLING A WRINKLY PRUNED FACE GIT!" Zeran snapped before grabbing him and throwing him up into the air charging up a spell with his staff. "THE NIGHTMARE IS OVER ZEDD YOU WILL NOT HARM WOODSTOCK! FLAAAAARE UPPPPPP NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Zeran shouted as a huge energy of a fire spell shot from it onto Zedd as he screamed. "THIS ISN'T OVER ZERAN YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE END OF LORD ZEDD EMPEROR OF ALL I SEE!" Zedd snapped disappearing into space. "We...We did it...its over..." Zeran panted and before Zeran could start to celebrate Francine got in front of him and blocked a strike from Zerak. "ZERAK!" Francine snarled backing up. "Congratulations rangers YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY MADE ME MAD! Not only have you ruined my hopes of destroying the Evils of Free but you have robbed me of two very valuable Allies I AM NOT AMUSED!" Zerak snapped as his magic was in huge waves as Francine held her sword keeping her position not moving. 'This is what i've been training for, Zeran mark my words your nightmare with that THING comes to an end.' Francine stated. To Be Contiued... Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc Category:HollowOmega